mis angeles guardianes
by sunwarrion
Summary: rex es un niño que ha sufrido mucho sus padres no lo quieren es maltratado cada dia pero el recibira una noticia por parte de dos ponys que sera cuidado por nada mas y nada menos que twilight sparkle y pinkie pie y le daran el amor que nunca ha tenido
1. Chapter 1

**Mis queridos amigos les traigo un nuevo fanfic que se titula mis angeles guardianes este fanfic estará un poco triste pero espero que les guste **

Capitulo uno **la misión de twilight y pinkie pie **

Oye twilight para que la princesa celestia nos llamó será para algo emocionante eso detecta mi pinkie sentido se activo nos espera una gran aventura

Mi fiel alumna twilight sparkle y pinkie pie les pedi que vengan porque tiene una misión muy importante

Cual es princesa celestia dijo pinkie pie al saltar de alegría al querer saber su misión

Bien vengan acompáñenme les mostrare un aparato el cual me permite ver a otros mundos

Valla es impresionante que planeta es esa princesa celestia dijo twilight aver lo hermoso que era

Ese planeta mi querida alumna será su hogar temporal por unos meses porque tendrán que cuidar a un pobre niño humano

Un niño humano no entiendo princesa a que se refiere dijo twilight sorprendida al oír eso

Bien el niñoque van a cuidar se llama rex y el ha sufrido mucho en su vida es maltratado dia a dia por sus padres no tiene amigos jamas a salido de casa se siente solo por eso su tarea es ser sus angeles guardianes

Si que emoción dijo pinkie pie al saltar de alegría al escuchar esa noticia

Disculpe princesa cuando partimos y como los haremos

Pues se van este mismo momento y por un hechizo que yo hare

Segura que podemos cumplir esta misión princesa celestia dijo twilight pensando en si va a poder cumplirla

Lo harán están listas para partir hacia ese planeta llamado tierra

Si princesa celestia dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y una luz blanca las cubrió pero antes twilight pregunto cómo podemos identificar a rex

Fácil el estará en un lago lo identificaran por su mirada triste y suerte chicas devuélvanle la alegría que ha perdido el pobre chico

**Mientras ellas partían un niño despertaba de su cama con la cara triste pero fingiendo una sonrisa solo porque hoy era su cumpleaños el cumple 10 años y ese niño se llama rex **

Bien hoy es mi cumpleaños genial creo que me darán mi regalo de cumpleaños hoy

Hola mama hoy es mi cumplaños

Siéntate rex aquí tienes tu desayuno

No hay hot cakes para mi si soy el festejado

No hijo me los comi yo jajajaja

Y cuando termines puedes limpiar toda la casa me ire al casino a jugar un rato

Está bien mama siempre es le mismo cumpleaños porque a mi creo que jamas tendré una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños me ire al lago un rato

Tal vez busque como alegrarme hoy quisiera que si existan los famosos ángeles guardianes que me contaba mi abuela cuando yo era pequeño pero eso es imposible ellos no existen

**En el lago afuera de la ciudad **

Llegue al fin creo que estaré aquí sentando llorando

Aaaaah ahuché esa caída no me gusto donde estamos twilight

No lo sé pinkie pero este es el lago que nos dijo la princesa celestia y aquí debe de estar rex

Bien empecemos a buscarlo dijo twilight preocupada al no ver a ese chico llorando

Nadie me quiere estoy triste prefiero irme de mi hogar y tratar de buscar a mis ángeles guardianes que pienso que si existen

Bien me siento muy triste pero que rayos veo

Aaaaah que rayos veo estoy volviéndome loco

Hola niño

Aaaaaaah

**Continuara bien mis amigos ya conocimos algo de la misión de twilight sparkle y pinkie pie esta misión será importante para rex ya que ellas lo van a cuidar y darán el amor que el no ha tenido bueno nos vemos después en el siguiente capítulo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida **


	2. Chapter 2 el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

**Amigos les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic mis ángeles guardianes este capítulo se llama el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida **

Aaah quienes son ustedes cosas raras esto me asusta tengo miedo

Tranquilo rex no te haremos daño dijo twilight con una mirada tranquila

Espera como saben mi nombre díganme

Da es fácil tontito es que somos tus ángeles guardianes dijo pinkie pie saltado enfrente de rex

Esperen un minuto mis angeles guardianes valla eso es fantástico de donde vienen son del cielo los mando dios que genial

No realmente rex venimos de un lugar llamado equestria y la princesa celestia nos dio la misión de cuidarte y protegerte ati

A mi valla creo que a la que llaman princesa celestia se equivoco nadien me quiere hasta mis propios padres me odian ni me cuidan

Rex mira nosotras si te vamos a cuidar y proteger de todo lo que pase ya veras

Enserio pero antes dime como se llaman ustedes dos

Bueno me llamo twilight sparkle y seré la voz de la razón y ella la que ves saltando se llama pinkie pie y será la voz de la diversión

Si rex me va a gustar divertirme contigo yo te voy a alegrar ya veras vamos a estar de lo más súper

Asi pinkie enserio

Claro te lo prometo es una pinkie promesa jamás la voy a romper

Gracias pinkie pie me alegraste este dia

Enserio no me digas es tu cumpleaños felicidades rex cuidado ahí te voy

Que no pinkie no oye twilight ayúdame con pinkie me esta lastimando

Claro rex ya basta pinkie no seas asi

Perdón twilight no lo vuelvo hacer

Ok bien te creo pinkie

Que buena noticia de cumpleaños he tenido

Espera rex hoy es tu cumpleaños

Si asi es twilight o cumplo diez años aunque los cumpleaños son los mismos desde que tengo 5

No entiendo rex a que te refieres dijo twilight al ver la car triste de rex

Es que mis papas no me celebran mi cumpleaños jamas ellos siempre van a un bar o a un casino y me encierran en mi cuarto con una lata de sopa

O que mal lo siento rex

Si gracias por decir eso twilight me gustaría tener un cumpleaños que jamas olvide

Sabes pidecelo a pinkie

Que le pido a ella twilight

Bueno que te haga una fiesta de cumpleaños

Enserio seria fantástico me encantaría

Pinkie hazle a rex una fiesta de cumpleaños que jamas olvide porque se lo merece

Si claro pero igual necesitare tu ayuda twilight dijo pinkie saltando de alegría

Bien esta bien hare aparecer una mesa con un pastel y varios regalos para ti rex

Gracias chicas dijo rex llorando al saber que tendrá una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños

no es por nada además somos tus guardianes teníamos que hacerte una fiesta te lo mereces después de todo has sufrido mucho desde hoy te protegeremos y te ayudaremos pase lo que pase

Enserio gracias twilight y pinkie las quiero mis guardianas

Bien que espera rex disfruta tu fiesta que te hice con mucho esfuerzo

Ya voy pinkie no te enojes

Bien sopla las veles rex y pide un deseo

Viva

Oye rex que pediste dijo twilight al ver que el cerro los ojos

Que tuviera una familia feliz y que ustedes jamas se vallan de mi vida

**Una hora después afuera de la casa de rex **

Valla fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida me lo pase de lo mas divertido gracias twilight y pinkie

No hay de que rex dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Que bueno ya llegue a casa ojala que no me regañen mis papas

Rex donde habías estado dijo su mama y papa al mismo tiempo no esta arreglada la casa nada ni un traste limpio nada dime te fuiste al lago otra ves

Si y que mama no puedo ir hoy fue mi cumpleaños mama

Me importa que hoy fuera tu cumpleaños vas a ver tu castigo dijo su papa sacando su faja para golpearlo golpeándolo duro tan fuerte que dejo marcas en sus piernas

Y eso fue por no haber regresado a la casa vete a tu habitación estas castigado y no comerás tu sopa muérete de hambre

**En la habitacion de rex **

Rex estas bien

No twilight estoy mal mira mis heridas me duelen mucho

Tranquilo rex yo y pinkie estaremos aquí para protegerte todo va a cambiar te lo prometo jamas te abandonaremos ahora descansa has sufrido mucho pero mañana será un mejor dia ya veras

Tu crees o será siempre el mismo dia

Pinkie me preocupa mucho rex creo que esconde algo

Que esconde twilight dijo pinkie con cara de preocupación

No lo se pinkie pero quiero averiguarlo mejor vamos a dormir y mañana en la mañana averigüemos mas de rex

Me parece bien dijo pinkie saltando de felicidad

Ojala que alegremos pronto a rex esa es nuestra misión dijo twilight viendo el cielo y con una cara de preocupación

**Continuara bien amigos el siguiente capítulo de mi fanfic se llamara el secreto de rex no se lo pierdan va a estar genial jejejeje y síganme en este nuevo fanfic bueno nos vemos otro dia y que tengan una feliz navidad **


	3. Chapter 3 el secreto de rex

**Bueno amigos les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia este capitulo se llama el secreto de rex espero que les guste **

Buenos días twilight y pinkie donde están amigas

Aquí estamos rex dijieron las dos después de verlo todo desarreglado

Bien hora de ir a la escuela supongo nos vemos después chicas cuídense

Hasta luego rex bien pinkie tenemos que averiguar que esconde la familia de rex porque son asi de malos con el no lo entiendo deberían de darle amor no golpes

Y que haremos para averiguar eso dijo pinkie pie

Fácil un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo

Que genial dijo pinkie pie saltando por todos lados

Listo viajaremos diez años antes cuando rex nació hora de averiguar más de su pasado y de sus papas

Bien estas lista pinkie

Claro que si twilight que emoción esto de viajar en el tiempo será de lo mas divertido y fabuloso

**Diez años antes **

Listo llegamos pinkie estamos afuera de un hospital

Oye twilight escucho personas hablando aque te refieres pinkie

Bien asi que ustedes eran sus amigos

Si lo éramos pobre de su hijo no volverá a ver a su verdadera mama ni a su papa que desastre pobre rex hace apenas unos meses nacio y ya tiene mala suerte un destino tan cruel

Bueno a veces pasan esas cosas pero que se puede hacer ustedes tendrán que hacerse cargo de rex dijo el trabajador social por favor no le digan esto que su verdadera mama murió díganle la verdad hasta que cumpla 18 para que el pueda heredar la fortuna de su familia

Lo haremos señor

Valla asi que su verdadera familia murió

Pero como murió twilight

No tengo la menor idea mejor sigamos escuchando

Y dime amor sabes como murieron ellos

Si en un accidente de auto pobres y eran tan buenos pero ahora nos tendremos que quedar con su mocoso hijo pero sabes que podemos divertimos con el

Y como querida

Fácil lo vamos a torturar a que sufra se lo merece solo porque su mama tenia mucho dinero es fácil te gusta mi idea amor

Claro que me gusta

O no pinkie lo que oí no es nada bueno es todo muy malo sus padres de rex esos que los adoptaron lo maltratan solo porque viene de una familia rica

Que mal twilight no puede ser que ellos se diviertan torturaron prometieron cuidarlo rompieron en su promesa

Parece que ese es un gran secreto de rex y creo que el no lo sabe tenemos que decírselo volvamos otra ves hacia el futuro

Si otra vez a la casa de rex me alegra

Espera pinkie veo algo en esa cama una foto serán los verdaderos padres de rex parece que si son

Bien esto le va a gustar

Vamos diez años hacia el futuro

**Ese mismo dia en la tarde **

Donde están me preocupan a donde se fueron mis guardianes

Rex dijieron las dos cuando un aura apareció en la habitacion

Twilight , spinkie me alegran de que volvieran creí que las había perdido para siempre

Jamás nos vas a perder dijo pinkie saltando enfrente de rex

Te tenemos que decir algo dijo twilight con cara de tristeza

Que es twilight

Eres adoptado dijo pinkie todavía saltando

Que no soy su hijo ellos no son mis verdaderos padres

Si es difícil rex

Los que están en esta foto son tus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente meses después que naciste

No es injusto porque me maltratan asi no entiendo

Están celosos ya que ellos eran ricos tenían una casa lujosa esas cosas

Twilight entonces jamas volveré a velos no conoci a mi verdadera mama ella si me quería tal ves no se estoy tiste twilight recibi una noticia muy mala ire a preguntarles eso

**En la sala de la casa **

Ustedes no son mis padres contesten eso

Claro que lo somos hijo

No me mientan encontré esta foto ellos son mis verdadero padres

Si está bien no lo somos y si los de la foto son tus verdaderos padres pero murieron ellos no te querían rex te abandonaron te dejaron a tu suerte y nosotros te adoptamos

Eso es una mentira no es cierto ellos murieron en un accidente los odio no los quiero volver a ver

**En la habitacion de rex **

Tranquilo rex vas a ver todo será mejor

Tu crees twilight no me estas engañando

No rex jamas haría eso es mejor que duermas ha sido un dia difícil y con esta noticia mucho mas

Gracias twilight te quiero jamas me dejes ni tu pinkie

Pinkie hay que vigilar a rex en la escuela veremos como se lleva con sus amigos

Si que emoción dijo pinkie con una gran felicidad

Vamos a dormir tranquilo rex las cosas van a mejorar pero no se como pero van a mejorar ya veras

**Bueno amigos este fue el final del capitulo tres espero que les haya gustado luego sigue en problemas espero que mi historia les este gustando ya que me estoy esforzando mucho bueno nos vemos luego amigos **


	4. Chapter 4 en problemas

**Amigos les traigo mi capitulo cuatro en problemas espero que lo disfruten estará algo gracioso espero que les guste a todos **

Hoy es un dia tranquilo supongo pero se que hoy me ira mejor

Es cierto asi es rex vas a ver que todo va a mejorar dijo twilight para levantar el espíritu de rex

Bueno me voy a la escuela

Espera rex iremos contigo dijo twilight para ver como tratan a rex en la escuela

Bien vamos caminando

**En el camino hacia la escuela **

Bien bien miren a quien me encontré es rex el niño patético que habla solo

Ya cállate Scott

No quiero me gusta molestarte es divertido

Pinkie de esto me encargo yo dijo twilight

Pinkie y twilight dijo rex al no verla

Oh mira lo que hara rex

Pero que rayos me pasa dijo Scott

Valla es increíble jajaja ya no te vas a meter conmigo nunca mas

Estas loco rex auxilio

Eso fue increíble twilight que hiciste

Bueno lo volé por los aires con mi magia

Es genial vamos a la escuela chicas

**En la escuela **

Buenos días a todos mis alumnos

Buenos días maestro

La clase de hoy es mitología griega

Que aburrido no sirve la clase dijieron todos al msmo tiempo excepto rex a el le gustaba la clase

Ya cállense no pueden estar tranquilos un minuto

En eso en el asiento de rex le llego una nota ( rex hoy es tu fin moriras a la hora del recreo firma Scott )

Valla que mala suerte tengo dijo rex al leer la carta

Tranquilo rex veremos como solucionar el asunto

No twilight es mi fin hoy voy a morir

Tranquilo yo lo soluiono dijo pinkie pie saltando enfrente de rex durante la clase

Rex estas prestando atención dijo el maestro al ver que hablaba solo

No todo esta bien profesor

**En el recreo **

De que te escondes rex no me digas que tienes miedo dijo twilight

Bueno la verdad si tengo miedo

Valla miren aquí esta rex y como siempre comiendo solo listo para tu golpiza rex

No me haras esto Scott

Y quien me lo va a impedir

Pinkie donde estas

Mírame rex estoy aquí

Que haras pinkie no lo hagas

A quien gritas rex

Quien me tiro ese lodo fuiste tu rex

No yo no fui vas a ver

Toma esto rex

Ya basta alto déjame en paz

Alto ustedes dos deténganse quien empezó esto

Maestro fue el loco de rex el me tiro una piedra

Con que fuiste tu rex vendrás conmigo

Oiga ya basta no por favor

**Detención **

Bien te quedaras aquí rex castigado

Genial porque a mi

Tranquilo rex saldrás de esta

Enserio twilight como

Déjame ayudarte no fue tu culpa ese Scott te molesto y pinkie pie le dio una lección mira lo que hare

Valla que es twilight

Una copia tuya el se quedara aquí

Bien vámonos a mi casa

**Casa de rex **

Donde esta lo voy a castigar se lo merece si se lo merece

Ya llegue papa

Felicidades hijo

Porque

Te castigaron y ahora vas a recibir tu castigo

Espera papa que me vas a ver

Auxilio ayuda twilight

Aquien gritas rex

A nadien ya cállate hijo vete de aquí

Lo odio a los dos jamas me han querido

**Habitacion de rex **

Tranquilo rex vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar en unas pocas semanas será navidad y todo esto quedara en el pasado

Tu crees twilight

Si ahora duerme rex descanza

Ustedes también guardianas como las quiero

**Bueno amigos asi acaba este capitulo y los espero en el siguiente titulado la mejor navidad de mi vida hasta la próxima **


	5. Chapter 5 la mejor navidad de mi vida

**Amigos les traigo otro capitulo la mejor navidad de mi vida espero que les guste **

Si hoy es navidad estoy feliz emocionado me gusta esta época

Valla rex debes de estar muy feliz por el 25 de diciembre

Fiesta fiesta amo las fiestas rex donde es

Bueno pinkie no lo se aver si mis papas me llevan

A que te refieres rex con que si te llevan

Bueno ellos no te llevan a celebrar la navidad

No

Hijo puedes venir aquí por favor

Ya voy papa

Bien rex quiero que quites todas estas porquerías de la navidad no me gustan están feas

Mama pero es época navideña tiempo de amor y mucha felicidad

Me importa un comino hijo quita ese árbol y espero que lo hagas antes de que tu papa y yo volvamos

Ok esta bien

Bien diviértete rex o espera no lo haras jajajaja

**Una hora después **

Mira pinkie rex no se merece esto no es justo no para el

Y que vamos a hacer twilight dijo pinkie saltando

Una fiest anavideña la cual rex se lo merece mucho

Estas lista pinkie

Naci lista twilight

Rex puedes venir un momento dijo twilight pensando que todo podría estar solucionado

Claro ya vine para que pero que es lo que veo

Te gusta pinkie y yo te hicimos esto para que estes bien te encanta rex

Sabes twilight me facina mucho

Sabia que te iva a gustar esto

Si fiesta hay que celebrar hoy

ya basta pinkie calmate un poco

Dejala rex se esta divirtiendo como tu lo debes de hacer

Si es cierto twilight

Muchas dijo rex al punto de llorar a twilight por hacerle esta fiesta de navidad que le gusto mucho

Ya tranquilo rex vas a ver que las cosas van a mejorar y muy pronto

**Media noche **

Valla la fiesta estuvo divertida dijo pinkie al no poderse levantar del suelo

Si y que lo digas me gusto fue la mejor navidad que he tenido en mi vida

Llegaron mis papas mis papas o no no quite el árbol nada de la navidad ahora que hago que hare

Rex ya llegamos pero que es esto no puedo creer hiciste una fiesta sin mi permiso y no nos obedeciste al quitar el árbol

Twilight ayuda

Ya voy rex

Que me pasa querida no me puedo mover

Mira papa ya no podras dañarme jamas mis angeles guardianes me protegen siempre jajaja

Asi hijo

Rayos su fuerza es mas poderosa que mi magia me debilito

Twilight estas bien

Eso fue raro pero bueno aurita recibiras tu castigo vas a dormir en el sotano

Que no papa no es justo

No nos obedeciste te mereces eso y mas

Porque a mi enserio como los odio a los dos

**En el sotano **

Te quedaras aquí hasta que te comportes bien y quieras limpiar todo ese destrate ya que nosotros no lo haremos jajajaja

Rex estas bien

Si mis guardianas aunque no es la primera ves que me castigar

O no llores rex todo esto se va a solucionar vas a ver

Ten toma esto dijo pinkie acercando su casco con un regalo

Que es pinkie valla un regalo que será

Ábrelo te va a gustar

Wuuuuua es un cupcake y dice algo rex recuerda nosotras dos te protegeremos de todo el mal que te asecha y sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo te quieren twilight sparkle y pinkie pie

Gracias guardianes me alegraron esta noche las quiero

Igual te queremos rex feliz navidad

Feliz navidad twilight y pinkie

**Amigos que les parecio este capitulo a mi me gusto igual bueno espero que tengan una muy bonita navidad que se lo pasen con todos sus seres queridos con los que mas amen y coman mucho en su cena de hoy jejeje nos vemos otro dia feliz navidad y propero 2014 **


	6. Chapter 6 me creen un loco

**Perdon por no haber escrito mis queridos amigos mi computadora tuvo que ser reparada pero y ya volví y justo a tiempo hoy para despedir este 2013 les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mis angeles guardianes titulado me creen un loco espero que les guste y quiero ver sus opiniones n.n **

Muy buenos días rex dijo pinkie pie saltando sobre la cama de el

Pinkie por favor ya basta no dormi bien ayer

Si ya basta pinkie rex se quedo despierto hasta tarde después de terminar una tarea y dime rex que vas a hacer hoy

Bueno twilight hoy voy a hacer unas compras para mi mama

Valla eso es genial rex

Si eso creo yo

**Afuera de la habitacion de rex **

Con quien habla rex querido

No lo se amor el me preocupa tu crees que el esta loco

Si te acuerdas cuando algo me levanto del suelo y el dijo son mis angeles guardianes

Sabes amor ya se que podemos hacer con rex

Que dilo

Mandarlo a donde trabaja tu primo

Ese hospital psiquiatico

Si

Oye esta abriendo la puerta rex

Hola papa

Hijo a donde vaz este sábado

Bueno como veras me voy a ir a comprar unas cosas

Que te diviertas hijo

Ya querido

Ya llámalo cuando vuelva rex se llevara una sorpresa muy grande

Listo querido ya esta pobre de nuestro hijo tacharlo de loco no se si eso esta bien amor

Tranquila querida todo será bien para el

Si tienes razón

O no pinkie acabo de escuchar algo malo

Si y que es twilight dijo pinkie muy preocupada

Van a enviar a rex a un hospital psiquiátrico pronto tenemos que advertirle a rex

**De camino a la casa de rex **

Listo tengo todo para mañana si prepara una buena cena de año nuevo

Rex rex dijieron las dos al verlo caminando feliz

Twilight , pinkie que ocurre guardianas paso algo malo díganme

Si rex dijo twilight

Tus papas piensan enviarte a un hospital psiquiátrico

No debes de estar bromeando pinkie ellos no lo harian tal vez no me quieren pero ellos no serian capaces de enviarme a ese hospital

Vamos chicas caminemos a casa

**Casa de rex **

Mama ya llegue

Hola rex

Quien es usted

Soy el doctor William del hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad de mexico

Que me va a hacer señor

Esto vas a ir con nosotros te guste o no

No ire twilight auxilio

Toma esto rex duerme bien niño jajajajaja

Rex dijieron las dos al ver a rex que se desmayaba

Muchachos llévenselo

Si señor

Bien rex mañana empezare a curarte de esa locura por tus angeles guardianes jajajaja

Twilight que haremos

No lo se pinkie pero lo voy a solucionar todo estare bien tranquilo rex te vamos a sacar de esta

**Amigos asi termina este episodio espero que les este gustando este fanfic el siguiente capitulo se llama preguntas y espero que sea de su agrado que hoy 31 de diciembre de 2013 se la pasen con toda su familia que los quieren y que tengan un bonito y próspero 2014 nos leemos pronto n.n **


	7. Chapter 7 las preguntas

**Hola amigos perdon por no haber escribir la escuela me esta matando con examanes pero hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia mis angeles guardianes y este capitulo se llama las preguntas **

Donde estoy porque me duele mi cabeza

Muy buenos días rex que bueno que despertaste me llamo el doctor William soy el jefe de este hospital psiquiátrico tus papas me contaron sobre de ti

Sobre mi dijo sorprendido rex que dijieron de mi

Que has estado hablando solo te han visto haciendo cosas extrañas

No he hablado solo hable con mis angeles guardianes

Niño eso no existe es solo producto de imaginación traigan la maquina de choques

Maquina de choques dijo rex al verla

Mira rex te dare toques cada ves que mientas

Si solo digo la verdad o jamas miento

Miento

Ahhhhhhhhh grito rex al recibir una descarga eléctrica

Bien niño me estas hartando listo para la siguiente pregunta

Dime quien ensucio toda la cocina hace meses

Fue mi ángel guardian pinkie

Mientes rex pónganle mas potencia

Nooooo ya basta pinkie twilight donde están que no las veo guardianas

**Días después **

Me duele mi cabeza porque me pasa esto ami que hice yo

Tu comida niño

Esto es malo odio mi vida me abandonaron todos

No es cierto rex dijo una voz misteriosa era twilight que salía de la oscuridad twilight dijo rex alegrándose por ver a una de sus guardianas

Si jamas te abandonaríamos rex nunca pero que te paso rex

Twilight me hicieron daño o no

Que pasa rex

Res te toca tu terapia de choques chicas quiero que se queden aquí

No quiero que me vean sufrir quédense aquí por favor

Esta bien rex

Vamos niño camina

**Salas de choques eléctricos **

Listo rex para otra etapa de preguntas

Ok bien creo

Entra

Bien rex dime quien arrojo la roca contra el niño fuiste tu

No fui yo porque siempre me molestan a mi

Es la verdad fuiste tu

Ya basta ya me arte

Denle los choques eléctricos

Ahhhhhhh ya basta no me hagan esto

**Mientras en el cuarto donde encerraban a rex **

Twilight tenemos que ir por el esta en peligro

Si tienes razón pinkie hay que ir a recatarlo

Creo que no puedo permitir eso

Pinkie sabes quien dijo eso

Princesa celestia dijieron las dos al verla hay que hablar ahora sobre su misión aquí en la tierra estan fallando como angeles guardianes quiero verlas en el castillo de canterlot ahora vamos

No princesa rex nos necesita el ha sufrido mucho nosotras podemos ayudarlo a consodarla el ha sufrido mucho nadien lo quiere ni su familia dejenos ayudar

No vamos a equestria les tengo que decir algo lo que va a pasar muy pronto a rex

Que dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

Vamos pinkie es hora de irnos

**El cuarto de rex en el hospital **

Twilight pinkie están guardianas siguen aquí pero que es lo que veo

**Nota **

Rex tuvimos que irnos celestia nos necesita otra vez lamento no podernos quedarnos fracasamos como tus angeles guardianes no pudimos protegerte lamentamos haberte fallado te quieren twilght sparkle y pinkie pie

Nooo esto no es posible ellas no ellas no me harias esto no mi vida se derrumba no odio mi vida me quiero ir con ellas pinkie twilight donde están

Tenia razón nadien me quiere es mejor estar solo ellas me mintieron me juraron protegerme veo que ellas fallaron no volveré a verlas me pone triste esto no esto es imposible

Quiero volverlas a ver donde están guardianas alzo el grito rex antes de llorar en su cama

Fin de este capitulo bueno amigos pobre de rex pero twilight y pinkie no lo van a dejar solo si no que averiguaran un poco mas sobre el futuro el siguiente capitulo de mi fanfic se va a llamar indigando en el futuro nos vemos cuídense


End file.
